


But I hate cats

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Kitten fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Headcanon: "I know Sam is a dog person, but I want him to accidently fall in love with the tiny orange cat that Gabriel brings home. He denies it, (I’m a dog person, Gabriel!) but somehow raw, organic cat food appears in the fridge and biodegradable litter. There are orange hairs all over his flannel, and he has to sleep hanging off the bed, because the space not taken up by a renegade archangel with a sweet tooth, is taken up by a small orange fluff-ball named Creamsicle or something equally ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I hate cats

Gabriel hadn't been able to help himself. Hidden in the folds of his olive green coat, was the tiniest orange kitten he had ever seen. He had really tried not to take her home. After he had picked her up from the cardboard box she and her siblings were in, he had even tried to put her down. 

 

And then the kitten had looked up at him sadly with her baby blue eyes and cried until Gabriel had picked her back up. One would think that an angel of the Lord, an archangel no less, God’s messenger, the trickster god Loki, would be able to resist one tiny orange kitten, and yet here he was, smuggling the creature back to his and Sam's apartment. 

 

Gabriel knew that his boyfriend would be resistant. He hated change, preferring that things remain the way they were. 

 

As he tiptoed up the stairs, Gabriel promised himself that he would at least try to find another home for Dreamsicle, as he’d come to call the cat purring inside his coat pocket. He couldn’t leave her in the ratty cardboard box, now could he? He was supposed to be a protector of the weak, and if a stray kitten didn’t count as weak, he didn’t know what did. 

 

He let out a sigh of relief when he entered the apartment to find it empty. Gabriel drew the now sleeping kitten out of his coat, cradling her against his chest. She was barely old enough to be away from her mother. Gabriel rustled up a clementine box out of the recycling and lined it with a towel. He deposited Dreamsicle inside, his lips quirking at the small mew she made. There was no way she was going anywhere. 

 

After a quick inventory of the the apartment Gabriel was forced to conclude that he had nothing to take care of a kitten with. He almost snapped his fingers and brought everything right to him, but he knew Sam wouldn’t like it. And Sam would know he did it, because Sam always knew. 

 

He debated for a second before putting his laundry basket over the sleeping kitten. That would hold her until Gabriel got back. 

 

Or so he thought. 

 

Fifteen minutes later when he poofed back into the living room with a bagged armful of cat food and litter, and toys, he was treated to the most epic bitch-face he had ever seen. 

 

“Gabriel?” Sam was standing with his arms crossed in front of him. 

 

“O-oh, hey, Sammy.” Gabriel shifted the bags uncomfortably in his arms. ”What’s up?” 

 

“Would you care to explain why there’s a cat on the bed?” 

 

Gabriel leaned around Sam and peaked into the open bedroom door. Dreamsicle was lying sprawled across Sam’s favorite down pillow. 

 

“Because it’s the most comfortable place in the house,” Gabriel laughed. Sam did not find it funny. 

 

“Why is there a cat in here?” Sam asked again, tapping his foot impatiently. “I hate cats.” 

 

Gabriel slipped past Sam and plucked the kitten from his pillow. He held her up in Sam’s face. “How can you hate her? She's adorable.” 

 

“You know I’m a dog person, Gabe,” Sam argued back.

 

“Just because you’re a dog person doesn’t mean you can’t be a cat person too,” Gabriel quipped, cuddling Dreamsicle against his cheek. The kitten started purring, rubbing her chin against Gabriel. “C’mon, Sammich, even a sourpuss like you has to admit she's cute.” 

 

“She’s cute, but she’s not staying.”

 

Gabriel pouted, sticking out his lip and putting on his best puppy-dog eyes. “Please, Samsquatch?”

 

He watched Sam’s face intently. In the year they’d been living together, Gabriel had become a scholar in the micro-expressions of Samuel Winchester. Hell, at this point, he could probably write a dissertation. 

 

Sam’s cheek twitched minutely. He wet his lips with a quick dart of his pink tongue, fingers idly thrumming against his leg. Gabriel knew he was home free when Sam moved to scratch the side of his nose. 

 

“Fine,” Sam conceded grumpily. “But you’re taking care of her.” 

 

Gabriel saved his excitement until Sam walked into the kitchen. He grinned wildly, kissing the kitten’s little pink nose. “Like taking candy from a baby!” 

 

****

 

Gabriel was digging through the fridge looking for his secret stash of Hershey bars when he found it. It was a small white bag, with pictures of meat and vegetables on it. Gabriel read it carefully, a smile forming on his face. 

 

He took the bag from the shelf and waggled it at Sam, who was sitting in the small breakfast nook, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. 

 

“What’s this, Sammy?” 

 

Sam didn’t look up from the newspaper. “It’s cat food, Gabriel. What does it look like?” 

 

“We have cat food,” Gabriel responded, pointing the crumpled orange paperbag with a yellow cat sitting on the kitchen counter. 

 

“That’s not food,” Sam reached down and ran his hand lightly along Dreamsicle’s back, as the kitten rubbed against his leg. “It’s garbage.” 

 

“And this is?” Gabriel looked dubiously at the bag in his hand. 

 

“It’s much better than the crap you’re feeding her. At least this has actual meat in it,” Sam pointed out, reaching out and taking the bag from Gabriel’s hand. He traced a finger over the ingredients list, tapping at it to illustrate his point. 

 

Gabriel scooped Dreamsicle off of the floor, petting her fat fuzzy belly and kissing Sam on the cheek. 

 

“I thought you hated cats, Sam-a-lam,” he smirked, cuddling the purring kitten against his chest. 

 

“I do.” Sam gave Dreamsicle a brief scratch under the chin and smiled up at his boyfriend. “But I wouldn’t feed the shit you bought to my worst enemy.” 

 

***

 

The worst part of having a kitten was definitely the litter box. Who knew that such an adorable creature could smell so bad? 

 

Gabriel had his shirt hiked up over his nose, trying to block out the smell. He was armed with a blue cat scoop and had just finished dumping the last offending clump into the trash. All that was left was putting in new litter. 

 

He turned and opened the cabinet under the sink, where they normally kept the litter, only to find it missing. In its place was another large bag, green and yellow with pictures of trees. 

 

“Sam!” 

 

Sam appeared in the kitchen doorway several moments later, clutching one of his numerous flannel shirts. The front of it was littered with orange cat hairs. 

 

“It’s on everything!” Sam complained, holding up his shirt. “I just pulled this from the closet, it’s clean!” 

 

Gabriel shrugged. “She likes to sleep on your shirts when I’m putting the laundry away,” he explained. “Where's the cat litter?” 

 

Sam gave him a strange look. “What are you talking about? It’s under the sink where it always is.” 

 

Gabriel flung the cabinet door open again and pointed at the other bag. “That’s not the litter I buy.”

 

“The litter you buy could kill her,” Sam explained mildly. “It’s clay based and could clump on her paws, and then she could ingest it. It could cause all kinds of gastrointestinal problems. This kind is safe for her and biodegradable.” 

 

Gabriel smirked, raising an eyebrow at Sam as he pulled the litter out of the cabinet. “But you hate cats.” 

 

Sam smiled back, crossing the kitchen and pulling Gabriel up and into his arms. “Yes,” he said, kissing him on the nose. “That doesn’t mean I want them to die.” 

 

Gabriel kissed him full on the mouth. “Whatever you say, Samsquatch.”

 

****

 

Despite his millennia on Earth, Gabriel had never really gotten the hang of sleeping. Even when he could shut his brain off to drift to sleep, it was always light. It was no surprise when Sam woke him with all his tossing and turning. 

 

In most instances, Gabriel loved to watch Sam sleep. It was the only time he relaxed, and as beautiful as awake Sam was, there was something addictive about his unfurrowed brow and still face that made Gabriel unable to get enough. 

 

He opened his eyes to Sam's erratic movement, letting the smile that grew on his face warm him to his very core as he took in the scene before him. 

 

Sam's long body was hanging partially off the bed, limbs akimbo as he tried to stay on. He was lying on his back, one arm thrown up over his head, and his leg hanging off the end. His other arm and leg disappeared off the edge. 

 

Sprawled in all her glory in Sam's usual spot, was a fluffy orange kitten, purring in her sleep. All four limbs and her tail formed a cuddly starfish, forcing poor Sam to the edge of the bed in his effort not to smoosh her. 

 

Gabriel smiled and rubbed between Dreamsicle's ears, rousing her from her slumber. She looked at him blearily, yawning and baring her small teeth. She got up and stretched, her back long and butt up in the air. 

 

After a moment of deliberation, the kitten clambered up on Sam's chest and curled up under his chin, purring loudly as she settled. 

 

Sam carefully opened one groggy eye and smiled. Carefully he slid back onto the bed, slowly so as not to disturb the kitten. With his free arm, he pulled Gabriel against his warm body, closing his eyes again. 

 

Gabriel inhaled the smell of his sleep-warm skin and whispered, "I thought you hated cats, Sammich." 

"Shhhhh," Sam murmured back, smiling. " You'll wake her."

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Siralop/media/Dreamsicle.jpg.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, Beng for looking over my mind-rotting fluff and to slayergroupie0128 on tumblr for the name Dreamsicle (I LOVE ITTT)
> 
> (Kitten picture is mine.. Her name is Nymeria)


End file.
